


You Echo in the Halls

by klancesun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Exes to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Strangers to Lovers, background Adashi, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancesun/pseuds/klancesun
Summary: Keith, convinced that he needs to go through a heartbreak to write a good song for his band "The Blades", goes to a bar to find someone to date, fall in love with, and then leave. He finds Lance, and falls immediately. After Keith follows through with his plan, he realizes that in his search to fall in love for the experience, he may have lost the love of his life. He is reminded Lance and the hole he made in his own heart everywhere he goes. He screwed up majorly, and has to fix his mistake and regain Lance's trust, if it's not too late. And according to Lance's social media, it very well may be.Inspired by the song "Halls" by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	You Echo in the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is the first chapter to my first fic, so hopefully it is okay! I am really excited and I hope you enjoy. This is an expansion of a tweet I made on my twitter @klancesun.
> 
> -Apollo

The artist’s block Keith has been going through was killing his band. He already has written a song every feeling he could think of. He has songs based on losing his dad, on being stuck in foster care until he met Shiro, on his Mom leaving and never coming back. But James had insisted that those experiences were a little too niche. “Bro, heartbreaks are the soul of music. You gotta write about some girl --that will get us killer hits.” he had jabbed at Keith one night during practice. Keith brushed off that sentiment for a lot of reasons. Namely, his lack of interest in women, his lack of dating experience, and the fact that James is a tool. 

Or he brushed it off until all he heard on his car radio on the way home were songs about getting your heart stepped all over. Maybe James, who left a groupie crying at almost every hotel they had stayed at, had figured it out. The album that was going to help them make it in the music scene was lacking a couple love songs and a tragic finish. The Blade’s streams on Spotify were plateauing. Their gigs are far from sold out. Keith needed to get his heartbroken to get anywhere in this industry, and he needed to do it fast. 

He keeps his plan quiet, he needs this to be as real as possible. He knows it’s a shitty thing to do but he can’t let his band down. He can’t fail- and if that means crushing his own heart in the process, so be it. He spent three weeks on Tinder and Grindr trying to spark a romance. The most he succeeded were a few hopeful booty calls calling him ‘Daddy’ and someone who only talked about their ex on the first date. He left most of them on read after little conversation. Rolo told him once that falling for someone happens in a split second. That he would know. But everyone on those dumb apps just gave Keith a headache and more reasons to think the human race was driving themselves to extinction. They were all attractive, but not soul crushing. None of them the type of guy that you could write a world ending song over. None of them capable of holding Keith’s heart for long enough to crush it. 

He eventually asked Shiro where he had met Adam over a scheduled ‘family get together’. A family get together that was really just Shiro forcing Keith to eat a proper meal and prying into Keith’s personal life. “I’m trying to put myself out there, Shiro. I am tired of not going anywhere. I feel stuck.” he had said. He wasn’t lying, he did feel stuck. Just in a professional way, and not the love-achy way he was trying to convince Shiro of. He felt a twinge of something in his chest when he saw his brother had perked up at the mention of falling in love, but he did his best to ignore it. 

“Adam get down here! My baby brother is going to go on a date!” Shiro had called up the stairs to his fiance. He had stood up from the table dramatically. Adam was there moments later, face flushed from obviously running at full speed. “With who?” he asked. “That’s the best part. He doesn’t know yet. We’re going to help him!” Shiro had explained like it was a home decor project or another part of planning their wedding. 

They spent the next 2 hours talking. Adam gave him the address to a local gay bar frequented by college students. Keith doesn’t go to school, but the boys there will be within age range. They gave him advice that would never work. ‘Be funny!’ ‘Make the first move.’ ‘Tell him about us immediately’. It had been the first time in a while that his brother looked truly relaxed. When Shiro left the room to collect the ‘necessities’ - condoms, pepper spray, lube, the poison control phone number, a picture of him and Adam, and other items that Keith would probably not need, Adam explained the good mood in a hushed tone. 

“He’s been worried. You haven’t had a crush on anyone in a while. The most recent one I remember was Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Or are you still in love with Gerard Way too?” he chuckled. “I’m just saying, Keith, he worries about you being out there all alone. I think he’s more excited that you’re making friends that aren’t James and Rolo. You don’t even really hang out with them anymore either. You just play music -great music- but there is more to life than work. We just don’t want you to feel lonely. We think having connections could be good for you. It’s why we got you Kosmo. You can always come here too. We love- AND THAT’S HOW YOU CUT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE IN THE BATHROOM LINE AT A CLUB. OH HEY TAKASHI, DID YOU GET EVERYTHING?” Adam redirected, throwing a wink in Keith’s direction when Shiro started listing off his findings. Keith doesn’t like to talk about feelings unless it was on a stage and no one could talk back at him. He was happy the conversation was over, happy that Adam didn’t make him have it with Shiro. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that this was never about curing his loneliness at all. Not when they looked so happy. 

But that is how he ended up at that bar for the 3rd night this week, eyeing boys on the dance floor, sulking into a vodka tonic, with a picture of his brother and his fiancé in his back pocket. That’s how he found himself on the verge of giving up for the night, to try again on Saturday when it’ll be more busy. Starting to gather his coat and pull out his card to pay his tab, a voice cuts through his thought process. The kind of voice that can hold your heart, the kind of voice that you’d sing a love song for, the kind of voice Keith has been looking for for a lot longer than he was looking for a heartbreak. “Aw, don’t leave just yet! I was just working up the nerve to insult your taste in drink.” the voice fluttered. 

“Do you need nerve to insult my drink?” Keith asks, nervous, still looking forward. “No, I need nerve to approach handsome men and ask them to sit and talk with me, insulting your drink is just customary when you have awful taste, and you do.” the voice said, it was closer now. And then a warm hand was on Keith’s shoulder, resting there- keeping Keith in his seat as the other man sat down in the one next to him. 

Keith raises his gaze to land on the stranger, and instead of the god he was expecting- it’s just a boy around his age, with a smile that feels like home. With soft blue eyes, and deep tan skin, and tousled hair that obviously got unstyled from dancing. A boy that both felt larger than life, and someone you could get used to having around. A boy he could write songs about. “I’m Lance, and I’d like if you stayed around. At least long enough for me to give you a reason to see me again.” the boy says. He didn’t stop smiling while he was talking. Keith couldn’t stand up from the seat even if he wanted to. He’s drawn into Lance’s magnetic pull, and he forgets for a moment that he will ever have to pull himself out.


End file.
